


Giving into temptation with your best friend

by Thomas_DP



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Fuckbuddies, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Making Out, Titjob, Wedding Dress, Weddings, blowjob, cumshower, excessive amount of cum, risky sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: What do you do when you're scared that you won't be able to fool around anymore after you get married, and your best friend is the groomsman of your fiancé? You take advantage of the last moments of your single life by cheating with your best friend as hard as you can of course!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	Giving into temptation with your best friend

Feeling scared and nervous right before your wedding is just a natural reaction which nearly everyone experiences. But the reason for Emily’s tenseness right now, was a much lewder one instead. Feeling rather unfulfilled and scared that once she’d be married, she’d no longer be able to fool around anymore, Emily seriously regretted not being “wild enough” in the past.

Specifically with her best friend James, who she had wanted to fool around with for years now, but she unfortunately never initiated anything sexual between each other, on the grounds that she was too afraid that it could jeopardize their friendship. She had always been aware of the fact that he had a thing for her actually, but considering that he himself never tried anything with her either, Emily thought that he probably held the same opinion as her.

There was plenty of lust between the two of them, but their friendship was just too genuine and precious to each other for the lust to “take over”, even just once.

*************

Helping out William, in his official role as one of the groomsmen, James still had to get ready himself when he suddenly received a text from Emily, asking him to come over to her room and have a talk with her right away.

There was still a little time left before the ceremony would take place, so James hurriedly made his way towards Emily’s room while he wondered what she wanted to talk about. Happy for both Emily and William, James still couldn’t help but feel a bit down about today’s “big event”. Yet any feeling of sadness disappeared the moment he saw Emily sitting on her bed, while wearing her beautiful wedding dress and her makeup being all done as well.

Stunned into silence as he took a proper look at Emily’s dress, James already felt himself getting hard when he saw Emily’s exposed shoulders together with a very generous amount of cleavage. Emily had always been on the curvy side, so she occasionally showed a decent amount of cleavage, even without sometimes realising it herself. Yet with the dress she was currently wearing, her D-cup was almost completely in view, especially seeing as she was currently leaning forward slightly.

Staring at his friend’s almost entirely exposed tits for another couple seconds, James then quickly sat down next to Emily when she invited him to. Surprised to hear that Emily wanted to talk about the both of them and their feelings for each other, it came surprisingly easy to James to admit to her that he had always admired her and loved her in his own way.

Things took a turn for the lewd when he also mentioned that he had “wanted” her the moment he had first laid eyes upon her however.

“I respect you immensely, Emily, but I’ve also been lusting after you during all these years that I’ve known you! Your beautiful face, your amazing curvy body, those magnificent well-sculpted breasts of yours; you’re just the complete package. You’re everybody’s dream girl.”

Having texted James first and foremost to have a serious talk together, to distract her from the big event which was about to take place very soon, Emily decided to take it a couple steps further once she heard James’ heartfelt confession.

This would be the last chance she’d ever have after all, so there was no chance in hell that she’d let this amazing opportunity pass her by.

Emily proceeded to confess to James as well, which soon resulted in the two of them sharing a very passionate kiss, with Emily slipping her tongue into James’ mouth almost immediately. Stroking James’ legs while she moaned the moment James started fondling her tits, Emily had never before felt both this nervous and excited. Being able to finally grab and squeeze the tits he had dreamt of for so many years made James’ cock so hard, that Emily noticed managed to notice his erection the moment it started pushing up against his half-open zipper. James was currently going commando as well, which made his raging erection that much more obvious.

Standing up in sheer panic after he saw Emily looking down towards the tent he was pitching in his pants, James’ sudden movement caused a big part of his 7,5-inch-long dick to poke out of his pants, to stare Emily right in her face.

Too mesmerised by the shape and size of James’ cock to move or even say anything, Emily gulped before she saw James walking towards the door to lock it, with the both of them fully aware of what was going to happen next. With his heart pounding in his chest, James charged right back over to Emily, with his cock currently being mere inches away from her beautiful, dolled-up face.

He had wanted this for a very long time, and apparently, so did Emily, as her chest was heaving rapidly and her hands trembled in anticipation. Having finally declared their lust and given in to it, both Emily and James were of the opinion that they had to seize this moment, by taking complete and utter advantage of the little time Emily had left as a single woman.

With James’ cock back in front of her face and the impressive amount of precum leaking out of its tip already staining her dress ever so slightly, Emily quickly took the initiative by swallowing three quarters of James’ rigid member. Her eyes opening wide as she realised that her best friend’s cock was currently residing deep into her mouth, Emily could feel butterflies fluttering around in her stomach when she also realised how absolutely right this felt.

Proceeding to slowly bob her head back and forth onto the hot dick at first, Emily soon struggled to fit its entire length into her mouth. Gagging and coughing multiple times, it definitely wasn’t the best blowjob she had ever given. But by now, the inside of Emily’s mouth was already flooded by James’ precum, as he’d been wanting something like this to happen for ages.

Eventually starting to buck his hips a little, James moaned as his dick was now sliding into Emily’s warm mouth a little further each time. Slowly getting used to the size of James’ cock and together with his support, Emily soon managed to turn her sloppy oral service into a sensual and passionate blowjob instead. Trying to stimulate as much of James’ cock with her tongue as she could manage, Emily was currently breathing through her nose like crazy while she continued to pleasure her beloved friend’s hard cock.

Popping James’ cock out of her mouth as her jaw was beginning to feel sore, Emily couldn’t help but marvel at the twitching dick before her, which was now slick with her saliva and his precum.

“How did I do, James?”

“Wonderful, babe! Your mouth feels so fucking great and I love it when you try to twirl your tongue around my entire shaft!”

“Hehe, thanks! It’s hard to do though; I’ve never had to deal with a cock as big as yours, you know!”

“Please tell me how much you love my big cock, Emily!”

“I’m in love with its intimidating size! And I really like its shape as well! And the veins dotting your cock turn me on so much! It just looks so fucking manly and exciting! Yours truly is an alpha-cock, James!” moaned Emily while she kept staring at James’ erection.

Properly fired up at this point in time, James took the initiative by fucking Emily’s mouth in a much more exciting position. Asking her to lie down near the end of her bed, James wasted no time in sliding his cock back into Emily’s mouth and thrusting it so hard and deep that he ended up fucking her throat in no time at all.

Emily had still kept her dress on while she was getting her throat pounded by James, just in case they had to go at the drop of a hat, but James had no issues with taking off his clothes and getting completely naked. Encouraged by her partner’s full-blown nudity, Emily pulled her large breasts out of her dress and proceed to knead them and pinch her nipples while James’ cock kept brushing against the back of her throat. 

Too fascinated with Emily’s impressive tits to remain satisfied with just fucking her mouth, James soon expressed his admiration for Emily’s magnificent chest.

“Emily, you’ve got no idea how many times I’ve wanked off and nutted while fantasising about shoving my cock in between those perfect tits of yours! You probably give the most amazing titjobs!”

Startled when Emily started muttering something while he was still thrusting his dick into her mouth, James quickly pulled his cock out to hear what the busty beauty had to say.

“You want me to give you a titfuck? Sit down on the bed and I’ll get started right away!”

**************

Pumping her soft, pillowy tits around James’ hard shaft, Emily made sure to regularly lick the tip of his dick as well. Moving slowly at first, Emily was able to move her tits up and down the entire length of James’ cock, until it had been sufficiently lubricated by both her saliva and James’ precum. Increasing the pressure she applied to his cock with her tits whenever she heard him moan out loud, Emily’s boobs were soon coated in a thin layer of James’ precum as well. Flicking her tongue against the shiny tip of his manly-looking cock, Emily couldn’t wait to find out how James’ cum tasted.

“How does it feel, James?”

“Absolutely wonderful, Emily! Your boobs look and feel so amazing! They’re truly perfect for milking cocks! Everybody’s always gossiping about your how enticing your tits are and now I finally get to fuck them! This really is like a dream come true!”

“Do people really gossip that much about my breasts?”

“All the time, Emily! And not only about your big breasts! You’ve got no idea how many guys there are who’ve been regularly fantasising about seeing your amazing curvy body naked and doing whatever they want with it!”

“And how often do you jerk off while you’re thinking of my naked, sexy body?”

“At least four times a week! Fantasising about you has given me so many amazing nuts; no other woman is able to turn me on as much as you can!”

Wanting to make him cum by only using her breasts after hearing such an incredible compliment, just one look into James’ eyes was enough for Emily to realise that he wanted more. And truth be told, Emily wanted to go all the way as well.

Hiking up her dress and revealing that she wasn’t wearing any underwear either, Emily placed her hands on the bed and let out a drawn-out moan the moment she could feel James sliding his hard cock into her drenched cunt.

Proceeding to fuck his beloved friend in the doggystyle-position, James had to remind himself to breathe multiple times, as the intense feeling of having his cock thrusting in and out of Emily’s pristine pussy was overwhelming him completely. Sweating profusely as he could feel Emily’s snug pussy hugging his dick ever so tightly, James’ throat became parch dry the moment he noticed Emily’s juicy ass jiggling wildly with each of his powerful thrusts.

Emily herself was completely out of breath as well, seeing as her already sensitive pussy was currently tingling like crazy from being filled to the brim with James’ pistoning cock. Her toes curling whenever he slammed his dick extra-hard inside of her, Emily was forced to bite down on the sheets to suppress any potentially loud moans or screams. What they were doing right now was extremely risky after all, and Emily wasn’t looking forward to getting caught by anyone, let alone her fiancé.

Slowly managing to rub her rock hard nipples while James continued to bang her silly, Emily cursed herself for having waited so long to offer up her pussy to him and his amazing cock. Whimpering softly as his large member was stimulating places deep inside of her body which had never been stimulated before, Emily started visualising how James’ cum would be flowing into her womb, when her eager partner suddenly started spanking her jiggling ass.

“Fuck me harder, baby! You’re making me feel so good! It’s unbelievable how compatible your hard cock and my naughty little pussy are with each other!”

“Tell me how much you want me to fuck your slutty pussy!”

“I want it so much, baby! So fucking much!”

“Keep going!”

“You’re turning me on so goddamn much with that amazing cock of yours that it’s literally all I can think about right now! It’s doing wonders to my horny body!”

“You feel like we might have to cancel the wedding so that we can fuck each other all day long?” said James half-jokingly.

“Hehe, we might have to! To be perfectly honest, I actually forgot I was getting married today the moment you stuck your cock inside me! Dear god, that’s so wrong of me!”

“You love being a slutty, cheating bride, don’t you?”

“So goddamn much!”

“I didn’t want to tell you this at first, but your dress really is quite provocative. It really makes you look like a bigger slut than you already are! Imagine your large tits popping out of your sexy dress during the ceremony! Every guy would get so hard when they’d see your “girls” completely naked!”

“Maybe I should do it on purpose! To make sure that my wedding day will be the most talked-about event for years!”

Whimpering louder and louder with each powerful slap visited upon her ass, Emily was reduced to a panting, twitching mess when James abruptly pulled his cock out of her sore pussy. Barely able to ask James why he had stopped fucking her, Emily couldn’t help but blush when he answered that he wanted to see her face while he’d be pounding her aching little cunt.

***********

Currently riding James’ cock in the cowgirl-position, Emily made sure that her dress would remain unstained while she kept bouncing upon her new favourite cock. James’ cock filled out her pussy so much better than William’s, which was the only time she thought about her fiancé while she was cheating behind his back with her best friend.

Biting her bottom lip softly when James started massaging and kneading her bouncing tits, Emily let out a pathetic little moan when she felt James pulling at her hard nipples. Her cheeks flushed and her heart beating like crazy, Emily struggled to keep riding James’ cock at a steady pace, which in turn caused her newest fuckbuddy to start slamming his cock deep into her cunt himself.

Having already experienced multiple tiny orgasms the moment James had penetrated her eager pussy for the very first time, Emily eventually became aware of the fact that an intense orgasm was nearing fast. Having already made up her mind to propose to James to become permanent fuckbuddies after they had both orgasmed, Emily started slamming down her pussy so hard on James’ thick erection, that the tip of his dick rubbed against her cervix every time her crotch connected with his groin.

“Oh fuuuuuck! That feels so fucking good! Keep pounding me, James! I’m so close, I’m so fucking close! This feel so fucking great!!!”

Pulling hard on her nipples, with her back arched and with her eyes fixed on the ceiling, Emily proceeded to stain the sheets and part of James’ upper body with her juices, the moment she could feel James’ cock penetrate her cervix just barely. Her whole body twitching and shaking as she kept on squirting non-stop, Emily had never before experienced an orgasm this long and intense.

Her eyes rolling into the back of her head while Lukas kept pounding her cunt throughout her entire orgasm, Emily would have flopped down upon James’ chest, if he hadn’t kept her sitting steady on his cock by pushing against her large tits. Still pumping his cock furiously into Emily once he noticed that she was spent, James was struggling with getting used to the intense feeling of Emily’s already tight pussy clenching down on his cock extra-hard the moment she climaxed.

Gritting his teeth as he realised that he shouldn’t blow his load inside of Emily, seeing as they weren’t using a condom, it didn’t take James too much longer for him to pull his throbbing cock out of her sore pussy and to gently push Emily off of him. Allowing Emily to catch her breath for a couple minutes while he was jerking off erratically, James kept staring intensely at Emily’s amazing breasts until she finally realised that he was waiting on her and that he was totally ready to cover her with an extra-thick load.

Plopping down in front of James and sticking out her tongue after pulling her dress further down, Emily eagerly awaited what was to come any second.

“You ready to receive my cum on your pretty face, Emily?”

“I’m craving it, James! Please coat my face and tits in a thick layer of your cum! It would be the perfect ending to a perfect fuck session!”

“You really are a busty little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but I’m your busty little slut first and foremost!”

Becoming fully alert the moment she heard James groan loudly, Emily was suddenly treated to an intense cum shower, with fifteen ropes of James’ cum soon coating her entire face and a large portion of her chest. Even her silver hair had some strands of James’ cum hanging in it.

Still enjoying the afterglow of her latest intense orgasm while James’ cum was slowly dripping down her face and chest, Emily became so overwhelmed with lust that she rubbed as much cum over the exposed part of her upper body as possible, before she finally eagerly licked up any leftover globs and strands of James’s yummy sperm.

“Feels so fucking good, James! Your cum’s so tasty and thick; I love it! Fucking hell, we’re going to do this again many more times, right? You up for becoming my secret stud?” asked Emily while she was still riding out her sexual high.

James’ answer was an obvious one of course…

************

Realising that they didn’t have much time left, Emily and James both quickly agreed that they had to get cleaned up and make themselves ready again, before they’d finally head out. Emily did smell very much of cum after all and she needed to redo a significant portion of her makeup as well, while James himself was still completely naked.

Feeling a lot surer about herself after her blissful experience with James, a joyful Emily proceeded to get married without any issues, yet James’ cock and the amazing sex she had with him, kept being on her mind during her entire honeymoon. Her whole body ached for his touch again and the next time they’d fool around with each other; she’d want to feel his cum flowing deep inside of her!

Sex-texting with James during every day of her honeymoon, Emily had masturbated countless times to the many dick pics and video tributes which James had sent her, while Emily had made sure to expand James’ spankbank of her with an incredible amount of lewd selfies and little clips of her caressing her naked, curvy body.

William caught her snapping a couple lewd selfies when he entered their hotel room unannounced however, yet Emily just simply lied to her husband by telling him that she took the selfies to turn him on extra-hard for that night’s fuck session.

Once Emily and William finally returned back home, it didn’t take James and Emily too long to start fucking each other on a weekly basis instead of a monthly one, with the two of them having hot, passionate sex multiple times each week.

Emily also occasionally felt the urge to wear her wedding dress during these secret fuck-sessions, as the memory of her first act of cheating sex always turned her on immensely and caused her to experience one intense orgasm after another.

**************

_Two years later_

Getting pounded by James while she was talking with William on the phone at the same time, Emily’s libido had slowly gotten out of control the past couple months. She and James continued to get freakier with each other, until eventually even something as taboo as cheating sex could no longer give them any more thrills than normal vanilla fucking. They had tried to keep things exciting by taking even more risks, like having sex while William was in the room next to theirs or fucking each other in a public pool, yet that only satiated their growing lust for a short while.

Her fantasy running rampant as James continued to pound away at her pussy, Emily’s mind was soon filled with fantasies about participating in intense gangbangs, with James at the head of the pack, as the alpha-male, and her being his loyal, horny bitch.

\----------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

If you want to keep yourself up to date about my content and any exclusive content I've posted or will post in the future, be sure to check out my Twitter occasionally:

<https://twitter.com/DP01205848>

**New Polls:**

**A Disney princess related smut-poll. Time to mess with your childhood:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ffb4642e4b01140b9f993cb>

**Which female Marvel/DC characters are your favourites:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f85e018e4b09cc6ebea5352>

**Which kinks are you really into:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88668ee4b09cc6ebea59cd>

**Which kinks are a real turn-off to you:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f88ae93e4b09cc6ebea5ab1>

**Would you be interested in a parallel timeline to happen alongside the wholesome vanilla Overwatch timeline, but it would be much lewder and freeuse-based than the vanilla one:**

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5f8a05cde4b09cc6ebea5d80>

**Old Polls:**

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!

You can find said poll here: 

<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>

This link leads to a poll for the "Celebrities Superpowered Fuckfest" story, which will eventually have lots of chapters. The more votes somebody has, the higher the chance that she'll get a chapter or even return for a second chapter. The story will also include many super powers, a whole lot of hot celebrities and a couple original sexy female characters!  
<http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e975763e4b09a2d524cee29>


End file.
